The Collector
by What2callmyself
Summary: Interesting musings here from one of our favorite characters. So, what side of the line are you on? Is it really that simple? Please tell me in a review! ::n.n::


November 30th, 2004

A/N: Hey hey! I am back with yet another fic! I was surprised that people even reviewed my last fic, I didn't like it that much; it didn't come out the way I had wanted…they never do. (And that was supposed to be a thank you fic to, it was horrible, gomen ne minna-san -.-)

Actually, this is version 2.0 I had been working on this than I went to go turn on my radio and I accidentally pushed some books on top of the power button and my cpu shut off. I thought I lost it and was upset, than ranted for a short while. A week later when I decided to try again cuz the idea wouldn't leave me alone I found it again, after I had typed this up! Oh well, I have solace in the fact this is minutely better, though I don't believe this still came out right…. .

_**The Collector**_

If someone were to offer you something without their knowing it and you take it, does that make you a thief? Is it stolen property? I mean, they offered it to you, why would it be? But if you were to say yes to the first question, it wouldn't make much of a difference on me, I am a thief, or used to be if you answered no.

Perhaps I should explain, but then again, you seem to know a lot about me already. Or perhaps you know just want you want to know about me? Doesn't matter at the moment though, no need for you to answer. What's important is how you tell when you are on one side or the other, or if there is such a thing as the gray area in between. You will find -should you decide to contemplate long enough- that everything is everything else's controversy. We all say one thing, it means something else, which gets translated as something entirely different and before you know it, your clear cut and concise thoughts have contradicted you. Maybe it would be a wise idea not to penalize those who are indecisive, they seem to think like that and utterly confuse themselves, but that could just be me.

Yes, back to the point. The concept of stealing. How controversial that can be. Many a time we don't realize what has been stolen; sometimes we even try to justify it with the intentions of honorable use. Strange, how many would shun thievery, but unknowingly or knowingly turn around and commit the acts that they had forbidden. Little does anyone know that they have something stolen from them every second of the day. Those who may realize may become paranoid about it, but there is not stopping what has been underway.

Some would think I have retired from my old ways. Perhaps they are right. It depends on what side of the line you have chosen to take up agreement with. Some may say that I have not changed at all. That would be a controversial issue as well, but another time.

At this point you may be wondering where this might be going. I believe that you deserve something of an answer. The only answer I may give is the one that you want me to give, I fear that this whole little speech may have been completely lost on you, but I'll give it a try nonetheless.

I have been taking things from those around me. Mostly from those that are closest to me, yet they don't even realize what I've taken from them. 'How could I?' you might ask? It was offered. True, it was offered probably without their knowledge, but offered nonetheless. Offered how? I'll get to that, one step at a time my friend.

These items that I have been taking keep growing by the day. Ever without the knowledge of my kin and my friends. Yes, my family too, I won't be ashamed to admit it. These items are precious to me, I do not believe it is possible to give them up for anything. Anything that I might have taken in the past is next to worthless compared to what I have obtained. Made in the Ningenkai, Reikai, and even the Makai (though you may think this is impossible), they shine brighter than any jewel, strike awe into your heart - even if you were to claim that you do not possess one. They cannot be given back to their old possessors; I have grown quite attached to them already through this short time of becoming their holder and protector. The ironic thing is that I would not have ever come across these treasures had I not come to the Ningenkai, which I have been condemned for by many, myself among them at one point. For many reasons, that way of thinking, for me, has changed. If you know anything about me, that will probably be one of them, so no need for me to explain.

Still with me? Ah, good, I see you trying. That will have to suffice. The numbers of my wonderful treasures keep growing, and there is no way I could possibly stop taking them. I can never have enough. Ever. Each one is unique and special to me. Each one has it's own special memory, it's own special reason for coming into existence. Therefore none could ever be compromised or given away, I can't help but be a greedy little fox when it comes to these precious unintended stolen gifts.

Why do I take? I take them because I like it. I like to make my close ones feel like they need to offer these treasures unintentionally. The feelings that must be felt in order to create these valuables are what makes me feel as if I have fulfilled my new purpose since coming to the Ningenkai. Hmmm…it seems that you are confused. I guess you must be told outright.

Well, my secret is…I've been taking my family and friends' smiles. Yes, their smiles, their laughs, their cheers, their tears of joy. Weren't expecting that were you? Do you know that you offer them when you create them? I take each one and commit it to memory. Having my friends and family be peaceful and happy is all that I want now. Knowing that I can help make them this way is one of the best feelings in the world, I'm sure most of you humans can agree with this. Each smile or laugh that I take is a reassurance, a sign, that I have been fulfilling my new purpose for myself. Each one that is to come, that will be added in the future will be the continued assurance contentment I get from fulfilling this wish to the ones I feel closest to.

So, back to my first question: If someone were to offer you something without their knowing it and you take it, does that make you a thief? Ah, I think I can answer that now. It all depends on what side of the line you find yourself on. Depending on your own opinions and morals is how you choose your own side. Is there a gray area? I cannot say. For you, it may exist, though it may not. So, to satisfy both sides, I am The Thief, I am the Collector.

A/N: Heehee! I tried to make it sound kinda good. But I think all I did was insult Kurama's intelligence…again. X.x Blah…it sounded much better in my head. WHY DON'T THEY NEVER COME OUT RIGHT?!?! -gets over it- o.O

Though, one point in the fic…have you ever though about all the different point of views to such a simple seeming thought and all the meaning that could be taken from it only to be totally contradicted in so many ways? I do that all the time. That was the epiphany of the day. ::n.n::

**_ How did it sound minna-san? Likies? Haties? Make any sense with the way it was written? Good idea but the author stunk at portraying? Please tell me you opinions!! _**

_** AS ALWAYS, I WILL BE FOREVER GRATEFULL TO PAST AND FUTURE REVIEWERS!! X-D**_

**_ Please click the little 'Go' button and take a moment to review. The time taken is always appreciated, even if it is to yell at me; that would mean you hate me enough to let me know! _**_**::u.u;;;::**_

_** JA!!**_


End file.
